


Not Prompted

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004637">http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004637</a><br/>^After this update, this scene popped into my head.<br/>I'm sorry to inflict this stupid onto the rest of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Prompted

A sudden flash of light stunned John. He squinted, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the light that was now flickering out. He heard the scratch of a record and footsteps speeding toward him. His eyes had just readjusted when Dave appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

"I need another boonbuck."

"Wha?" John shoved Dave away from him and tried to comprehend the situation.

"Just fork it over, dude."

"I already gave you a boonbuck!"

"No shit. I need another."

"I only just saved up to get this one."

"Great, so put that hammer to use and crack open that porkhollow."

"No! This is mine. You said you'd pay me back for the last one."

"And I will, bro. But I need this first."

John shook his head. No. No, he worked hard for this boonbuck. Dave was using time travel to cheat the stock exchange, and he still hadn't earned any money back despite his dishonest methods.

Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Oh come on. I'm out there doing all this shit that you can't even comprehend. I'm kicking ass out there. I'm keeping your sorry rump alive. Just gimmie your money!"

"Fine!" John crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "But you're going to have to work for it."

Dave let out an exasperated sigh. "All right, dude. But there's not much time so I'm going to have to be quick about it."

Dave started fumbling with his belt buckle. Shot a quick glance up at John. "Well hurry up and take off your pants already!"

John blinked.

"Wha...?"

Dave slowly raised his head to look John in the eye. The two froze.

John stumbled to break the awkward silence. "What are you...?"  
"What did you mean by...?" Dave spoke at the same time.

They paused. John raised an eyebrow.

"What did you think I meant?" John asked.

"What did you think I was doing?" Dave countered.

John sighed and handed Dave a check for one boonbuck.

Dave re-clasped his belt buckle and swiped the check. He put his hand on the time turntable, but looked over his shoulder at John before he started it up.

"Hey, bro? Let's... not talk about this. Okay?"

"Uh, sure."


End file.
